


Hier spricht dein Herz

by CornChrunchie



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hier spricht dein Herz,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>das du manchmal vergisst</i>
  <br/>
  <i>- oder verdrängst, weil du Liebe vermisst.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier spricht dein Herz

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hiermit erblickt also das dritte Gedicht aus meiner Feder das Licht der Welt. Na ja, Poetry Slam halt, denke ich. Aber das kennt ihr ja. Inspiriert hat mich dazu das Lied "Hier spricht dein Herz" von Gregor Meyle. Denn manchmal spricht unser Herz ganz deutlich, doch wir sind zu taub um es zu hören. Deshalb wollte ich ihm wenigstens einmal eine Stimme geben. Hört zu, wenn ihr Lust habt. Viel Spaß :)

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Lange habe ich geschwiegen,

lange fiel kein einz'ges Wort.

So war'n wir lang genug verblieben,

meine Geduld, sie ist nun fort.

 

Es ist schwer, gar keine Frage.

Der eine schweigt, der andre spricht.

Doch unsre aktuelle Lage,

die gefällt mir schlichtweg nicht.

 

Meine Stimme ist noch da

und stell' jetzt bitte keine Fragen.

Hör mir einmal einfach zu,

denn ich muss dir etwas sagen.

 

Hier spricht dein Herz,

das du manchmal vergisst

\- oder verdrängst, weil du Liebe vermisst.

 

Hier spricht dein Herz

und was du fühlst, fühl' ich auch.

Bin klüger als dein Hirn

und weiser als dein Bauch.

 

Und ich weiß, was es mit dir macht,

wenn du siehst, wie er lacht.

 

Muss schneller schlagen,

darf nicht verzagen,

hab nichts zu sagen,

denn es ist halt so.

 

Ich pumpe durch deine Venen das Glück,

wenn in Blau du dich verlierst.

Einmal Himmel und wieder zurück.

Weiß, wie sehr du ihn begehrst.

 

Jede Berührung erreicht mich sofort,

denn an keinem anderen Ort

ist es so ehrlich wie bei mir.

 

Nur Bruder Gehirn ist ein Mutfresser.

Hat keine Ahnung und weiß alles besser.

 

Denkt es jedenfalls und fängt dauernd damit an,

weil Denken das Einzige ist, was es kann.

 

Denkt an deine „bessre Gesellschaft“,

die du genau genomm' eigentlich eh hasst.

Denkt an Stolz und denkt an Ehre

und ignoriert dabei die Leere,

die in mir und dir herrscht.

 

Schreit, ihr würdet nicht zueinander passen

und schreit, du sollst die Finger von ihm lassen.

 

Und es schreit und schreit

und der Schrei kommt so weit,

dass du _ihn_ hörst

und nicht mich.

 

Darum schreie jetzt mal _ich._

 

Hier schreit dein Herz,

denn es will nicht vermissen,

will Thiel endlich Frank nenn'

und Lachfalten küssen.

 

Will Blond berühren

und sanft verführen,

das Grau noch erleben

und über sich schweben.

 

Hier schreit dein Herz

und hörst du mich nicht,

dann werde ich leiser

und lasse dich.

 

Dann verblasse ich.

 

Und dann hasst du mich.

 

Und dann _schrie_ dein Herz,

doch du hast nichts getan.

Warst weitergefahrn

auf der Autobahn

deiner Sehnsucht.

 

Nur weißt du …

Ob du den geilsten Porsche oder den schlimmsten Golf hast,

die Wand bleibt Beton, betrachtet bei Vollgas.

 

Also höre mir zu,

denn noch spricht dein Herz,

das all den Schmerz

nicht erleben möchte.

 

Hör' nicht auf dein Gehirn;

Argumente, die du nanntest.

 

Denn hier spricht dein Herz.

Das schlug, bevor du denken konntest.

 


End file.
